Cloud Nine
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: Stiles agrees to go to the club with John this time after John has asked so many times. He decides to quit waiting for Derek, so he goes and he has the best night of his life thanks to a guy in the bathroom.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Soooo hey guys and gals. I know i have been MIA! My internet went out and i stopped writing. but im back! :D **

**This is a little story to dip my toes back in the ocean before i start on my other stories. I hope you all enjoy.**

Stiles looks up at the picture of him, Scott and Derek that stiles took with a great deal of difficulty from Derek, Stiles smiles remembering that day. "But why I do have to be in it? I don't even like you two!" Derek said grumpy as usual.

"Because you're a liar you do to like us and I want something to remember you both by when I leave for college and Scott dies without me.  
Stiles says cheerfully.

"Hey!" Scott says insulted

Derek chuckles, "Why don't you just call us?" Derek asks while watching stiles set up the camera

"Because I want something to remember this day by." Stiles says as he moves to stand by Derek in front of the newly rebuilt Hale house.

Derek left two weeks after that no goodbye no nothing just gone one day. Stiles frowns at that he had sort of fallen in love with Derek. He thinks maybe Derek liked him back maybe that's why Derek left, stiles was only 17 when that picture was taken.

Stiles looks up from the picture as he hears the door to his dorm room open and shut, "Dude Stiles you have to come with me tonight! There is going to be some really hot guys! Maybe you could lose your virginity." John his roommate winks at him.

Stiles laughs, "Dude I don't want to sleep with some skeevy guy I meet in a gay bar." Stiles opens his mouth to continue but john starts talking,

"You can't wait for Derek, you may never see the guy again and then you die a virgin never knowing the joys of sex."

Stiles rolls his eyes at john but he's right, Stiles can't spend his whole life waiting for Derek to come back. Stiles looks at Derek in the photograph at his smiling face one more time before he says, "Yeah I'll go tonight. Someone has to bring your drunk ass home."

"Yes! Toby will so love me for getting you to go." John says excited

"Shouldn't your boyfriend already love you?" Stiles asks with a grin

"Well yeah but he has a surprise for you." John answers back

Stiles rolls his eyes and sigh a little. "What time are we leaving?"

"An hour." John answers

Stiles nods and gets up and goes to the bathroom to shower, he turns on the water and gets undressed. John pokes his head in, "Hey I had nothing to do with the surprise, just so you know."

Stiles shakes his head at john as he get in the shower, "That's great, another blind date?"

John laughs quietly, "Yeah but I said nothing." He moves to sit on the toilet

"Who is it this time?" Stiles asks as he lathers up the rag with body wash

"Matt the guy from your English class. The one you said keeps staring at you."

Stiles pokes his head out of the curtain, "No way that guy is a total creeper!" Stiles exclaims

John shrugs his shoulders, "I didn't know about it till I was threatened to get you to come tonight."

"No sex?" Stiles asks already back in the shower and washing his body

"Yeah for two weeks! Dude two weeks with no sex, I would die." John says dramatically

Stiles laughs, "No you wouldn't. I'm not hooking up with that creeper! He's cute but the whole stalker thing cancels out any cuteness."

John chuckles, "If I had known beforehand I would have changed his mind."

Stiles nods and starts washing his hair, "Yeah I know bro, thanks for informing me."

John grins, "No problem. I'm going to go get ready." John says standing up from his seat on the toilet

"Alright man, hey look in my phone and text Scott would you?" Stiles says scrubbing soap in hair

"Yeah." John leaves the bathroom.

Stiles gets out of the shower a few minutes later, he wraps a towel around his hips and walks into the bed room. "So did he reply?"

"No not yet." John replies applying his makeup. Stiles never got into wearing makeup

Stiles nods sadly and starts looking for stuff to wear, "Which Club are we going to?"

"Cloud Nine, it's in the next town over." John answers as he finishes up his makeup.

Later on at the club, Toby has introduced Stiles to his stalker, Matt. They exchange pleasantries then Stiles escapes to the bar. He orders a rum and coke, he sips on it as Matt makes his way through the crowd toward him but some burly guy starts dancing on him and Matt dances back. Stiles grins and finishes his drink, Stiles looks around the club thinking about Scott who never texted back. Stiles frowns thinking of the way they left things,

"No Stiles you don't just tell me you're moving across the freaking country and that you're gay all in one day!" Scott says angrily

"Scott what are you more mad about? Me being gay or moving?" Stiles asks

"You being gay!" Scott answers without thinking. "Shit stiles I didn't mean that!"

"Yeah you did Scott. I'm sorry, no wait no I'm not. I'm not sorry I'm gay but I am sorry my best friend is pissed about it. Good bye Scott." Stiles slams the front door to the McCall house and drives away to his house and doesn't let Scott in or accept his phone calls or texts.

Stiles wipes a tear from his eye before anyone notices. "Here it's paid for." The bartender says handing stiles a double shot of tequila and pointing at some Bruno mars wanna be at the end of the bar. Stiles nods his thanks and downs one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- i added to the sex scene at the end. Im not sure how many chapters this will be. Maybe 1 or 2 more.**

Derek's Pov

Derek looked around the club; all the smells and sounds were a great distraction from Stiles. He looks around noticing a couple people he knows and smiles at the friendly faces. Derek makes his way to the bar and orders a double shot of whiskey. Derek sits on the bar stool looking around and seeing a nice looking guy staring at him, Derek gives him a sexy smirk wondering if he's brave enough to come over.

Derek grins when the guy starts to make his way over, he orders another shot of whiskey for the guy. The guy makes his way to Derek and he starts with "Hi."

Derek smirks, 'Fresh meat' He thinks. "Hello care for a drink?"

"I'm not twenty one." The guy answers

Derek's excitement fades a little but the guy is still hot, "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen." The guy answers giving what Derek excepts is his flirty smile

"Go away your too young for me." Derek answers blandly and downs the shot of whiskey.

The guy looks offended and a little hurt as he walks away. "You'll never get any if you send the young ones away." The bartender tells him.

Derek rolls his eyes, "I don't go for anyone under twenty."

"Interesting, why not?" The bartender asks but before Derek can answer the bartender is called to the other side of the bar behind a shelf.

Derek looks around the dance floor, he gets up and makes his way into the crowd and starts grinding against these two hot guys.

Stiles' Pov.

Stiles calls the bartender over and orders another rum and coke. He sips on that as a couple of trannies come up and start petting on him. He allows it until he has to pee, "Sorry ladies nature calls." Stiles makes his way to the bathroom and notices that it's empty. Stiles sighs, "This was a bad idea." He unzips his pants and starts to pee in a urinal.

Stiles is in the bathroom when Derek walks in, 'Oh my god it's Derek.' Stiles thinks to himself. He watches as Derek unzips and starts peeing a couple urinals down from Stiles. He looks down and notices Derek's size, 'wow it's beautiful.' Stiles thinks then blushes when Derek speaks, "Like what you see Stiles?"

Stiles stutters, "Y-yeah I do." 'What the hell? I haven't stuttered since high school!' Stiles thinks

Derek grins, "Wanna know a secret?" Stiles nods vigorously, Derek walks over to him and whispers in his ear, "I like what I see as well."

Stiles does not moan, he just doesn't. "R-really?"

Derek grins and starts kissing along Stiles' neck, "I think about you all the time. Your mouth," Derek brushes his fingers along Stiles' lips, "Your tight little ass." Derek grabs Stiles' ass and he jumps and definitely isn't hard. "I jack off to fantasies of you in the shower, and now I'm going to take you, make you mine." Stiles totally moans this time, he'll admit it.

Stiles turns around and kisses Derek hard. "I have dreamed of you fucking me since I met you." Stiles grabs Derek's cock and starts stroking it. "You're so big Derek."

Derek moans and presses Stiles into the wall; he pulls Stiles' pants down and lifts him. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek. Derek pauses, "Do you need preparation?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah I'm still a virgin." He blushes bright red.

Derek looks at him, "You're twenty two, didn't you find anyone?" Derek asks as he sits Stiles on his feet and turns him around.

Stiles breathes deeply, "No I tried but my heart belongs to you." Stiles blushes,

Derek smiles bright, "I'm kinda glad to hear that. I hoped that when I left you would find someone but also hoped you wouldn't." Derek starts licking at Stiles' crack.

Stiles moans loudly, "Oh god it's so warm."

Derek grins and continues to lick at his hole, he pulls Stiles' cheeks apart and licks into him. Stiles moans loudly and presses his ass back into Derek. Derek licks deeper into Stiles' hole, coating it in his spit.

"Oh god yes." Stiles moans

Derek pulls back away from Stiles' ass, Stiles whines at that. "Shhh now Stiles." Derek slowly starts to press a finger into him.

"Oh." Stiles squeaks. Derek chuckles, he starts kissing along Stiles' neck.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left." Derek sucks on Stiles pulse point and starts moving his finger in and out.

Stiles moans, "Why did you leave?"

"I left to avoid this, us, I wanted you so badly but you weren't legal. So I left to forget about you, it only made me want you more." Derek answers as he sucks on Stiles' neck, he adds a second finger and begins to scissor them stretching Stiles.

Stiles moans and tilts his head giving Derek more access to his neck, "No goodbye, I was heartbroken."

Derek stops all movement for a minute, "I'm sorry" He murmurs against Stiles' neck, "I didn't realize your feelings were that deep. I could smell arousal but I thought it was just a crush." Derek starts moving his fingers in and out again before adding a third one.

"I love you still." Is all Stiles says,

Derek removes his fingers, he kisses up Stiles' neck and to his lips. The kiss is slow and passionate, "I love you to." Derek says and then he positions his cock at Stiles' virgin hole.

Stiles moans when he feels Derek's tip at his hole, "Derek"

Derek pushes forward hearing his name, he isn't gentle about it knowing Stiles wouldn't want gentle, he pushes in all in one go. Stiles screams at the pain, Derek strokes his hair and stays still giving him time to adjust. "Shhh Stiles, you're okay." He kisses his neck and lips till Stiles calms down.

Stiles is breathing heavy when he finally gets use to the feeling, "Move Derek."

Derek kisses Stiles as he pulls out and thrust back in, Stiles moans, "God you're so tight Stiles."

Stiles groans, "You're so big Derek so were even." He grins and Derek thrusts forward hitting his prostate. Stiles moans loud, "Oh god!"

Derek's thrusts pick up speed as he continues thrusting into Stiles; Stiles' moans are getting louder and less understandable. Stiles opens his eyes to see red eyes staring at him. "Fuck yes!"

Derek growls quietly and it makes Stiles moan on its own, Derek grins and bites into Stiles' shoulder as he thrusts in hard directly hitting Stiles' prostate. Stiles cums screaming Derek's name, covering both their shirts. John walks in at that moment, "Hey Stiles you…." John trails off noticing Stiles and Derek, "This must be Derek."

Stiles groans and smiles sleepily at John, "John meet Derek, Derek my roommate and best friend John." Derek grunts, "Nice to meet you. Forgive me if I don't shake your hand."

John smirks, "I like this guy already, good idea on waiting Stiles. I'll see you back at the dorm?"

Stiles looks at Derek, "Yeah see you there."

Stiles is sure if that had been anyone else he would die of embarrassment. Derek pulls out of Stiles slowly and kisses him softly when he whines. Stiles gets on his knees and takes Derek's cock in his mouth.

Derek moans when he feels the wet heat of Stiles' mouth on his hard cock. Stiles starts sucking deeply, bobbing his head back and forth on Derek's cock. Derek moans louder and his hand finds its way onto the back of Stiles' head as he thrusts into his mouth.

Stiles coughs and pulls back a little to catch his breath, "Sorry." Derek says. Stiles goes back to sucking on Derek's cock with a vengeance and Derek is moaning and cursing. "Shit Stiles, I'm close." Stiles takes all of Derek into his mouth and swallows around him. This brings Derek over the edge, he cums hard filling Stiles' mouth. Stiles moans and tries to swallow it all but some drips down his chin. Derek pulls Stiles up to his feet, he licks his cum off Stiles' chin then he kisses him passionately.

Then as they are getting dressed Derek says, "So, Hi Stiles long time how have you been?" Derek grins

Stiles laughs loud and happy as he pulls up his pants and boxers. "Hi Derek it has been a long time, I been great. Going to classes turning down club invites with John and Toby. How about yourself?"

Derek chuckles and fixes himself, "I have been trying to forget you mostly, traveling from here to there. Why did you decide to come tonight? What made tonight different from all the other nights?"

"You, John gave this speech about how I can't wait for you my entire life and die a virgin. So I decided he was right." Stiles says

Derek frowns, "You were waiting for me while I was trying to forget you. I'm sorry Stiles, I thought about finding you professing my love but I figured you found someone already."

Stiles kisses Derek, "I tried finding someone, and I tried forgetting you. John and I dated for two weeks and then we decided to just be friends. No one was ever enough, it was always you."

Derek smiles, "Same here there was always something missing."

Stiles smiles looking at the man he has loved since he was sixteen, "I love you Derek Hale."

"I love you to Stiles Stilinski."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys and Gals, I am sorry about the extreme lack of updates. I have been busy, i have good and bad news.

Good news is am feeling the want to write again, i can feel the idea faucet in brain slowly dripping :p

I have started writing a little on my iphone.

Bad news is my computer died, its in the computer grave yard. My dad being awesome was able to save my hard drive so my stories and everything are safe. However he put into this other laptop, and said laptop has a screwed up keyword. I cant type using it, so when i start writing again it is going to take forever!

I have gotten the awesome reviews begging me to continue and i promise i will continue. I have also gotten the favorites and follows. I want to thank all of you for reading and a bigger thanks to those who reviewed. Those reviews made me smile.

I will try to get something up soon :)

Luv my readers


End file.
